


Cake (By The Ocean)

by Hunhoes



Series: The Hulk and the boy who has a weird thing for elevators [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I instantly gave up on using 'hyung', M/M, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Referenced Smut, Showki wedding, Shownu is still the wise old bear he always was, Wonkyun, aka at least one, also in this series jooheon is a baby when it comes to food, also this part isn't based on the song, and I only recently heard that song, cake is just a theme, changkyun's in the dog house, clean enough to read in public, enough people asked, hoseok is still jealous but he's working on it he swears, if i say anymore the whole plot will be spoiled, if that wasn't clear already, not clean enough to read at a family gathering, not edited, so I'm still obsessed with it, so here's more, so like sorry if you're anal about honorifics, some of these tags won't make sense til ch 2, that's the alternative title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 06:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14868555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunhoes/pseuds/Hunhoes
Summary: Hoseok still wants everyone to know that Changkyun is his, he finally figures out what to do.The main part of this story is set 6 months after part one. There's cake, there's an ocean, there's lots of eating (like seriously), there's drama, there's tears, there's more tears but in a different way, and the sappy conclusion will come in the next part.





	Cake (By The Ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> Recap (for those who didn't want to read the first part): Showki revealed that they had been secretly dating and are now engaged. Hoseok was having major jealousy issues because he believed Jooheon was in love with his boyfriend, Changkyun. Changkyun lied to Hoseok, making him even more jealous, then revealed that Jooheon didn't have any romantic or sexual feelings for him. Also, due to a wet dream, Changkyun now has an elevator kink.
> 
>  
> 
> I broke this into two parts because I spent a shit load of time rewriting this and then deleting parts because they weren't good enough and then more rewriting and more deleting and then some accidental deleting. Yo I swear the second chapter will be ten times better.

_Four months earlier._

 

The whole group had gathered at Kihyun and Hyunwoo's new apartment to taste different types of cake. Their wedding planner, who stood awkwardly at the dining room's doorway, was a middle aged woman who obviously had no idea what types of skirts were flattering to her figure, or rather lack of. However, the woman's taste in literally everything else was impeccable. Before each of them were six slices of different types of cake. Thanks to the larger size of all the rooms, the new dining table could not only fit all seven of them on one side, but could also fit all six plates in front of each of them. Everyone, especially Hoseok, was excited to try the cakes, so much so that they started before the planner could tell them the name of the first one.

Smiling through the pain, as the boys stuffed their faces, the planner introduced the first cake. "This one is your standard angel food cake. All of the cakes you will be trying today were made at WcDonald's Bakery, and yes, you heard that correctly. The owner named it that to trick people into showing up but- ...And I see that none of you are actually listening."

After devouring the whole slice in under half a minute, Hoseok said while wearing his signature bright smile, "I was listening!"

"You weren't supposed to eat the entire slice, you were just supposed to take a bite. If you continue like this you won't be able to try the rest of the options," the woman said, trying to hide her disgust.

With a determined glint in his eye, in a far too serious voice Hoseok said, "I take that as a challenge."

"No, you don't," Kihyun said. "I've reserved us a table at La Montagne's for dinner and you have to come. I spent a crazy amount just to bump us up on the waiting list."

"That sounds foreign," Jooheon said. 

Hoseok frowned. Yet again, Jooheon was sitting next to Changkyun while Hoseok was stuck at the end of the table next to the nagging groom. He couldn't even look at his boyfriend from his spot without it being obvious. He heard Changkyun chuckle and his frown deepened. He remembered what Hyunwoo and Changkyun said two months earlier. He took a deep breath and went to his happy place, Changkyun's butt- NO. Changkyun's dimples, that's better. Nothing sexually arousing about dimples.

"Don't worry, they have a kid's menu," Changkyun said, causing everyone but Jooheon, Hoseok, and the wedding planner to burst into laughter.

"Really? I didn't know that. I was going to just tell Jooheon to just eat adult food," Kihyun said.

"How did you know? We never went together," Hoseok said.

"Oh... that was where my ex-boyfriend took me on our first date. I remember seeing the child's section on the menu."

Him. He who shall not be named. Bringing him up in any situation was worse than seeing Jooheon touch Changkyun a little too long or put his hand a little too close to what Hoseok called "boyfriend only zones". There were reasons why that guy was kicked out of their friend group, and one of them, the most minor one, was because Hoseok becomes blind with violent rage any time he's around, even if he's nowhere near Changkyun.

Sensing the negative emotions coming from the muscular man next to him, Kihyun changed the subject. "Let's all rate this cake so we can try the next one! I'll give it a six, it's not my favorite but it is pretty good. What do you think?" He asked Hoseok.

"Two." He answered plainly.

"But you ate the entire thing before I even swallowed my first bite," Kihyun noted.

"Cake is still cake no matter how mediocre it is."

The rest of them answered, none of them giving it a full ten.

"Alright, please let me introduce the next one before you taste it," the wedding planner said. "The second option is chiffon cake, my personal favorite. Now, three of the six are chiffon cakes, this one is lemon chiffon. Before you try it, take a sip of your beverages to cleanse your palates."

Before even taking a sip of water, Jooheon answered, "Zero. I hate the idea of fruit flavored cake, especially one flavored like the Satan of all fruits."

In a stern and motherly voice, Kihyun demanded, "drink your water then taste it, this might actually become your new favorite cake. Remember when we made you try almond milk?" 

"Almond milk was the only exception, I'm right about all other foods and beverages," he said before taking a sip of his water. 

"Lee Jooheon if you do not try that cake for our beloved engaged friends, goddammit I will hold you down and feed it to you," Changkyun said with a dominant tone.

If Hoseok were holding a pencil, he would've snapped it in half. Was Changkyun trying to make him jealous again? He knew that was one of Hoseok's weird fetishes, one that they rarely took part in making him crave it even more.

"You know, I think fruit flavored cake is dumb too. I won't try it," Hoseok said with a bratty sigh.

"You literally just implied that you'd eat any type of cake," Hyungwon pointed out.

"Shut up, beanpole, I wasn't anticipating fruit flavored cake when I said that," Hoseok defended.

"Kihyun, you have my permission to force feed it to him," Changkyun said while trying to pry Jooheon's mouth open with his fingers.

"Ugh, fine," Hoseok said. He shoved a forkful of cake into his own mouth then stood up and walked over to where Changkyun and Jooheon were. He grabbed Jooheon's face which made the younger boy open his mouth in shock, giving Changkyun an entrance to shove the food in. He watched to make sure Jooheon chewed and swallowed before returning to his seat at the end of the table.

"Three. Less mediocre but still mediocre," Hoseok said before taking another sip of his water.

After a few moments of awkward silence, everyone finished tasting the cake and rated it. Still no ten, but Jooheon raised his score up to a two.

They tried the last four cakes without anymore conversation or petty drama. Jooheon, not wanting Hoseok to grab his face again, acted like a grownup and actually tried the rest of the odd cakes without any arguments. The winning cake ended up being a black forest cake that everyone loved, even Jooheon. The wedding planner was so relieved when it was all done that she showed herself out without even saying goodbye or letting Kihyun and Hyunwoo know that she was even leaving in the first place. 

When they were all stood up, trying to gather all of the dishes from the table, Hoseok noticed Kihyun go over to Changkyun and whisper something to him. He assumed it must've been about him because as soon as he started whispering, Changkyun looked his direction with a glare.

 

_Two hours later._

 

 

They had all arrived at La Montagne's taking two vehicles. Much to Hoseok's pleasure, one of the vehicles they took were his and Changkyun's so he got to sit next to his lover the whole trip. Much to his displeasure, his lover spent the whole ride speaking to Jooheon who was sitting in the back seat. There wasn't a single "what do you think, babe?" or an "isn't that funny, Hoseokkie?". Sure, Hoseok could've just joined their conversation, but he was truly trying to not be obvious about his jealousy. He already had an outburst earlier and he didn't want to have another or accidentally say something hurtful to Jooheon. As much as he didn't like the guy, he was his boyfriend's best friend and Changkyun had told him with complete positivity that he had no inappropriate feelings about him and he had no intentions to steal him away. As much as he enjoyed being an immature brat, he needed to accept their friendship and respect it. 

When they were showed to their table, Changkyun sat next to him and pat his knee. It was a force of habit, he probably didn't even notice he did it, but it still calmed Hoseok's heart all the same. After they all ordered things they wouldn't dare try to pronounce, with exception for Jooheon who ordered dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets, they started drifting into conversation, Minhyuk bringing up the subject of vacations.

A metaphorical light lit up in Hoseok's brain. "We should all go on a vacation together! We can save up our vacation time then go to a beach somewhere!"

"You're so cute when you get excited," Minhyuk said which caused Changkyun to glare at him, making Hoseok all too pleased.

"Oh don't worry, my love," Hoseok said, placing one hand on Changkyun's cheek, "there's no place for peasants like him in my heart. It's reserved for one person and one person only, my dear prince Changkyunnie."

Rolling his eyes, Changkyun said, "a beach sounds like a great idea. How about Okinawa? It's been a while since I've been to Japan."

Hoseok dropped his hand. "You say such things with the intention to hurt me, but I know from past experience you only say that to make me jealous. What was it you said about me that night? How did you say you feel when I'm all riled up?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about nor do I want to know," Minhyuk said, "but Okinawa does sound like a nice trip. If we all saved up the cash and the time, I could see us heading that way in a few months."

"Ooh let's go to Ishigaki! Changkyunnie and I went there once when we were kids and I remember having the greatest time ever," Jooheon said, bumbling with enthusiasm.

"You know, Okinawa is overrated. You know what place isn't overrated? Hawaii," Hoseok said.

"You know, I actually would love to go back to Ishigaki. We could even go to the same hotel. I remember we had to share a bed and Jooheon kept rolling on top of me," Changkyun said.

"Babe, there's nothing erotic about kids sharing a bed," Hoseok said.

"When was he implying that it was?" Jooheon asked.

"Don't worry about it," Changkyun said. "But I genuinely do think that we should all go."

"Well what does the rest of the gang think?" Hoseok asked.

"I'm down," Hyungwon said.

"We'd love to," Kihyun said, answering for Hyunwoo as well.

"Then that settles it," Minhyuk said, "we're all taking a trip to Ishigaki, Okinawa."

"Let's just all be sure to not get rooms next to Hoseok and Changkyun," Hyungwon said, "that is if you want to actually get some sleep at night."

"What about me and Hyunwoo? Are you not scared that we might get a little loud?" Kihyun asked, causing Hyunwoo's cheeks to turn slightly pink.

"Well goodness, if everyone going with a partner intends to have loud animalistic sex all night, maybe they shouldn't share a room. They should share with someone else," Minhyuk said.

"I call dibs on Changkyun!" Jooheon said, again reeking with too much enthusiasm.

Before Hoseok could scowl at him, Changkyun put his hand on his thigh and gently rubbed it. He took a deep breath. "How about instead of that, we double up on rooms. Three or four to each room so that no one does anything that could disturb anyone."

"Either way, I still call dibs on rooming with Changkyun, I don't want to end up the odd one out and have to sleep alone while everyone else gets a slumber party," Jooheon said.

 Hoseok rolled his eyes. Hyunwoo, who was directly across from him, didn't miss it.

"How about we just deal with it when the time comes," Changkyun said, "no point in worrying about it now when there are other things to discuss."

"You're right," Hyunwoo said, "we still don't have a set date for the wedding or a set venue."

"I thought we were going to marry in the same place my parent's married," Kihyun said.

"We didn't agree on it, you just mentioned it briefly before leaving to pick up groceries. You didn't even give me a chance to respond," Hyunwoo replied.

"Finally some drama that doesn't include dumb and dumber," Hyungwon said. In response, Changkyun reached around Hoseok to flick him in the head. Hoseok, aka dumb, and Jooheon, aka dumber, didn't understand what he was referencing or why Changkyun seemed mildly offended by it.

"There's no drama," Hyunwoo said, "just two mature adults having a conversation."

"So where do you think we should get married?" Kihyun asked.

"I don't have too many opinions as to where, I just want to get married. However, the few opinions I do have say that maybe we should consider other places."

"So you don't want to have the wedding there?" Kihyun asked.

"I don't care where, but I know that you do, and I know that that location wasn't entirely your choice."

Everyone at their table scooted in closer much like children listening to a good story.

Before Kihyun could respond, their waiter arrived with a cart that carried all of their orders. Once they were all served, Jooheon took one look at Hyunwoo's order and had to put his hand over his mouth.

"Are you okay?" Changkyun asked.

Still keeping his mouth covered, Jooheon shook his head.

"C'mon," Changkyun said as he grabbed Jooheon's free hand and led him to the bathroom.

Once they were out of earshot, Hoseok said, "I don't know why Changkyun keeps babying him like that, he's an adult. He's even older than Changkyun."

"Look at what Jooheon's eating, he doesn't care about being an adult," Hyungwon said.

"It's a good thing that he did go with him," Minhyuk said, "when Jooheon gets sick, he's usually not very good at holding everything in. The second vomit touches his hand, he gets grossed out and lets go of his mouth, causing him to let his insides spill onto the floor."

"How does that make it a good thing for Changkyun to be with him?" Hoseok asked.

"I've known those two longer than any of you have. I've seen some things. I'll just say that when it comes to Jooheon, Changkyun doesn't get grossed out easily. If he removes his hand before he can get to a toilet, Changkyun would use his own hand to keep him from making a mess," Minhyuk answered.

Hyungwon shuddered. "That's disgusting."

"If it's someone you love a lot, for their sake you'll forget how gross something is," Hyunwoo said. Kihyun blushed and looked away awkwardly.

Before Hoseok's brain had the chance to register completely what was just said, Minhyuk said, "love, even in intense forms, can be platonic, Hoseok."

"I wasn't gonna say anything!" Hoseok defended.

"I believe you," Minhyuk said, putting his hands up at Hoseok's sudden verbal aggression, "I just know how you are sometimes."

"And what exactly do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean," Minhyuk said.

"No, I don't. Explain."

"He means he knows you get insecure whenever the 'L' word comes up in a conversation about Changkyun and Jooheon." Hyungwon said.

Slamming his fists onto the table, Hoseok said, "I am not insecure!"

Rolling his eyes, Hyungwon said, "right, sorry. I meant jealous and aggressive."

"I am not," he started loudly. He took a deep breath and tried again, "I'm not jealous and aggressive."

"You're not aggressive," Hyunwoo said, "but you are jealous and passionately defensive which can be seen as aggression by some."

Hyunwoo's calming voice cooled the heat in Hoseok slightly. "I'm trying to get better," he said in a quiet voice.

"I know you are, and Changkyun knows you are too," Hyunwoo said, giving the younger a gentle smile.

"I have an idea," Kihyun said, "maybe if you hung out with the two of them alone maybe you'll become more used to it. Like go to the movies with them, go to dinner with them, who knows, maybe at the end of it you and Jooheon will become good friends."

"Kihyun, you've always been such a good friend to me and because of that I have to be honest and tell you that that is the worst idea I've ever heard. My duty is to be accepting of my boyfriend's friends, not befriend them."

"Getting to know him better might actually help," Hyunwoo said.

"I bet you don't even know about Jooheon's family," Hyungwon said.

"I bet he doesn't even know how they became so close in the first place," Minhyuk added.

"He has a mother and a father, and they're close because they pretty much grew up together," Hoseok said.

"Yeah, but there's more to it," Minhyuk said.

"Like what?" Hoseok asked.

"Ask them, not us," Hyungwon answered.

As if on cue, Changkyun made his way back to their table alone. He seemed very tense and uncomfortable. He got close to Hoseok and whispered, "babe, let's go home I'm not feeling very good."

Hoseok felt the younger's forehead and cheeks. "You don't feel very warm, what's bothering you?"

"I can't... Let's just go home. Please?" He asked.

Hearing the desperation in the younger's voice, Hoseok gave in and said, "alright." He looked at Kihyun and said, "we're gonna have to head out early."

"Neither of you have even touched your food!" Kihyun protested.

"You can pack it up and have mine later," Changkyun said in a quiet and soft voice.

Kihyun was shocked at the younger's tone. His motherly instincts kicked in. "You two wait just a minute and we'll have this packed up so you can take it home with you, wouldn't want you two starving."

"I really need to leave now," Changkyun said.

"You two go on out to the car and I'll bring it to you, it should only take a minute," Kihyun said.

Immediately after he said that, Jooheon came into view, his eyes were red and puffy. Without saying a word, Changkyun grabbed Hoseok's hand and practically dragged him outside to their car. 

As soon as they were inside, Hoseok put his hand on the younger's thigh and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Baby, are you okay?"

Changkyun sniffled. "No, but I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Promise me you'll tell me about it later?" Hoseok asked.

Changkyun nodded. If he said another word, the metaphorical dam would break and a river would flow from his eyes and Hoseok could easily sense that.

As promised, a minute passed and there was a knock on the driver's side window. Instead of Kihyun, however, it was Jooheon. The young man wore an expression of both regret and depression. Changkyun took one look at him and stopped Hoseok from rolling down the window.

"Just drive, go now," Changkyun urged.

"But-"

"GO," Changkyun shouted, the tears finally flowing from his eyes.

Hoseok sighed and did as he was told. He would've given the man an apologetic look and mouth sorry to him before rudely driving away, but it was obvious to him that he was at fault for this odd behavior in his boyfriend. Hoseok had promised himself that anyone who made his lover cry tears of anything but happiness would have to pay, he felt dirty admitting it to himself but he was glad it was Jooheon to be the one to soon receive the punishment. But the punishment would have to come later, his first priority was to get Changkyun home and cuddle him until he finally fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to the lovely people who commented on the first part, it really makes me happy that people read and enjoyed my work. There's still at the very least one more part coming. This should've been up a long ass time ago but I had spent a night, like the actual whole night, writing and when I went to save the page wouldn't load for whatever reason and when I checked back all of my hard work had been deleted. While rewriting I forgot a lot of the original dialogue and some of the (what I thought were) genuinely funny bits. As mentioned in the first note, I've spent a while trying to rewrite it. Since it's taking so damn long, I decided to stop about halfway and cut this part of the series into two parts. I won't make any promises for when the second chapter will be up but I do have a lot of things in my head and I just drank a shit ton of coffee so maybe I can at least get half to 75% of it done tonight. But again, I refuse to make any promises regarding to time. I hate this running theme of shit happening and not being able to upload on time. Especially since I promised someone it would be up in less than three days. Oh well.
> 
> The second chapter will be a lot to handle in both a fluffy and angsty sense. All will be revealed. If you're worried about the Jooheon and Changkyun situation, just know that I don't believe in writing sad endings. Also ch 2 will be a whole lot longer because there's so much to put in, sorry for such a short chapter that ended so abruptly. It wouldn't have made sense (at least to me) to put the next scene in the first chapter.
> 
> Also, I hope my lack of cake knowledge isn't too obvious. I'm more of a pie person.


End file.
